Another Whimsical Winter Weekend
by Xrucious
Summary: Keigo had planned something nice for his beloved but gets shot down because Syusuke wants to sleep of all things! What a horrifically inappropriate reason to brush aside ore-sama's brilliance! Keigo swears for revenge against his adorable but rather scary lover.


**Credits:** I own nothing except the morning persona of Syusuke.  
**Summary:** Keigo had planned something nice for his beloved but gets shot down because Syusuke wants to sleep of all things! What a horrifically inappropriate reason to brush aside ore-sama's brilliance! Keigo swears for revenge against his adorable but rather scary lover.  
**Warnings:** slash; established group relationship; adorably grumpy, low blood pressure Syusuke; excessive use of the word "damn" and a few expletives; possible abuse of silk sheets.  
**Characters:** Fuji Syusuke (Syuu); Atobe Keigo (Kei); Yukimura Seiichi (Sei/Seiichi-pillow); Tezuka Kunimitsu (Mitsu); Echizen Ryoma (Ryo); Sanada Genichirou (Gen).  
**Pairing(s):** Sei x Gen x Kei x Ryo x Mitsu x Syuu {dom x sub x dom}  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Rating:** T (for teen language)  
**Words:** 1,133  
**Author's Note:** Well, I can only say that it's a fluff monster the size of King Kong, you may want to run the other way unless you are prepared to puke rainbows and be impregnated with insanely fluffy kittens and unicorns.

_**It's the late night snuggles  
**__**In lazy piles and sneaked in cuddles  
**__**With sore smiles and steady heartbeats  
**__**The cold roaming hands  
**__**Under the heated blankets  
**__**And the scent of each other  
**__**The hot cocoa and the not quite shivers  
**__**It's in the wintertime that our hearts resonate.**_

* * *

_Demons in Winter_

"_-suke. Syusuke, wake up!"_

A low rumbling hiss sounding more like a demented growl from inside my lump of silk blankets was the only reply I gave Keigo. Before he could annoy me further, I slowly lifted the covers over my head until my face was exposed to the brutal and cold air then promptly sent him my worst glare. The sheets were pinned under my chin by my hands so the air couldn't even dream of invading my warm cocoon. I glared sharply at him and hissed grumpily, "It's cold. _Go. Away."_

I was very aware of the image I made but I just couldn't bring myself to care when it was so damned _cold!_ My hair was curled up in the weirdest of places from being ruffled constantly under the blankets, and it completely shattered the well-kept image I presented to the outside world. This was my bedroom damn it and I was going to look how I damned well pleased. I could care less that Keigo was laughing his ass off at me but he was being too _loud_ and that was simply _unacceptable!_ My eyes narrowed sharply, _"Kei,"_ his mouth snapped shut at the snarl I added to his name, "was there something you needed? Or are you making this racket for _nothing?"_

His dark eyes widened in feat and if I had been awake and it didn't mean he wasn't answering my question, I would have laughed at the image his face made right then. Instead I growled and in one quick movement had my sheets over my head and tucked in safely, entirely intending to go back to sleep. I had just managed to close my eyes at the peaceful silence since Keigo had shut up nicely when the bedroom doors were flung off their hinges and into the wall with an ear shattering bang, followed instantly by the sound of a stampede.

My hands rose to cover my ears, sheets and all, as I cringed away from the noise. They had to ruin my perfectly wonderful morning by making such a damned racket so early in the day. I was convinced it was too early for this, even if the clock as telling me otherwise, damn clock. I liked my bed, the soft silky sheets and the warm body heat. I also liked the quite peaceful _tranquility_ that settled over the manor at night.

I did _not_ like the cold and it was currently dead in the middle of winter. Mornings were already atrociously loud with noise from everyone trying to get ready. I blame Keigo today, for whatever it is he came in here for to start with. _Damn you Keigo, for being such a noisy little bastard._ Why did I agree to move in with all of them again?

"Kei, are you alright?" the soft whisper of Seiichi's voice fluttered quietly about the room from where he stood right next to the bed. I inconspicuously lifted the blanket just enough to poke one eyeball out and looked around. Lowering the sheet again, I shifted around then pounced. Dragging Seiichi under the sheets before he could realize what was going on I clamped a leg and arm around him to keep him pinned to nice bed.

Sei was nice and quiet and liked the calm as much as me so he was okay. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes in relaxation as I listened to the steady thump, thump, thump of his calming heartbeat. The fact that he was nice and toasty warm was just a really good bonus too. I ignored everyone else and especially the amused expression he wore as I did so.

But _no_, my quiet just couldn't last now could it. Keigo came out of his shock just then and started complaining in that gratingly high pitched voice of his. I squeezed my eyes shut in irritation and tried ignoring him again. Just when he had reached the peak of his high notes, I irately growled and shot my hand out from under the blanket. My hand blindly snatched onto Mitsu's grey pajama pants and yanked until he was pulled into a seated position on the bed. Jutting my head out from my cocoon, I hissed sharply into his glasses, _"Shut him up."_

I ducked back under my blankets as soon as the order was done and went back to my comfy Seiichi-pillow. The outburst apparently was enough to cut off his highness's royal complaint and it was blissfully silent again. A hand grabbed onto my blankets and I prepared to protect my only defense against the cold when two short legs slipped under the covers followed by Ryo's crackling voice, "Not enough energy for this nonsense."

He then dove under the sheets and moved over to us, curling up against Sei's side and using his other shoulder as his pillow. He smirked at me then closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep. His hair was pretty against Seiichi's pale skin. Ryo was followed in by two longer legs and a pale hip. It was finally identified as Mitsu by the soft tea colored hair when he settled on his side. Curling an arm under his head as a pillow, he closed his eyes and silently tossed his arm across us all, resting it over my shoulders.

Following his nice, _quiet_ example, I lowered my head back onto Sei's chest and closed my eyes. Soft footsteps made their way to the other side of the bed and I didn't even have to turn around or open my eyes to know it was Gen's familiar weight that dipped the mattress slightly as he settled down behind me. I felt his chest against my back and his arm was then thrown over the small of my back with his hand settled on Sei's other hip.

Keigo grumpily barked from somewhere in the room that I couldn't identify, "And you all just go back to bed without ore-sama! Fine, sleep!" He stalked out of the bedroom with the doors slamming shut behind him and my lips curled into a grin from deep inside my nice toasty cocoon where it wasn't winter anymore.

Tilting my head back to look at Seiichi, I bluntly asked, "Saa… what'd he want anyway?" I blinked owlishly up to him when he just smirked at me. Shrugging one shoulder, I settled back against him and closed my eyes. The calm silence was pleasant to my abused ears and I couldn't help but smile into the blankets as I was finally able to fall asleep again in the warmth from where I was sandwiched between my lover's bodies. I had one more thought before falling entirely under Morpheus' influence.

"_Maybe winter isn't so bad after all."_


End file.
